All I Wanted
by DauntlessInsanity
Summary: Thirteen is doing House's clinic hours when Cameron comes into the clinic. Pointless smut. Cadley/Camteen


**A/N Pointless smut. I might continue this but I'm not sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or anything **

"Chase and Foreman go search the patient's home, Taub, go get a history and Thirteen, go do my clinic hours." House told his team in a bored tone. Thirteen knew there wasn't any point in agreeing with him so she silently went to the clinic.

"Shit." Cameron said under her breath as she tripped over a cane. "What the hell House?" She asked him, glaring.

"Oh Dr. Cameron! I didn't see you there." House said with a smirk. Cameron rolled her eyes at him. She tried to get up but fell as soon as she put weight on her right knee.

"Maybe you should get that checked out in the clinic." House said with a shit eating grin. Cameron shot him another look and limped to the clinic. While she sat in the waiting room she wondered why House wanted her to go to the clinic so badly. She got her answer when she heard Dr. Hadley or Thirteen as her coworkers called her, call her name and lead her to an exam room.

After half an hour of dealing with idiots with colds and worried parents Thirteen was surprised to see that Allison Cameron was her next patient. She led the blonde into an exam room and shut the door behind her. Before Thirteen had the chance to ask Cameron what was wrong the blonde explained.

"House tripped me with his cane and I'm pretty sure I sprained my knee." Cameron told Thirteen, trying not to stare at how good her legs looked in her jeans.

"I'm going to need you to take you pants off so I can exam it." Thirteen said, trying to hide her excitement about seeing the blonde without her pants on. Cameron turned bright red. Thirteen turned around while Cameron took her pants off. When she turned back around Cameron was sitting on the exam table in red panties. The brunette tried not to stare as she walked over to exam Cameron knee. Thirteen looked up at Cameron and saw her blushing and looking at the floor. Thirteen examined her knee and decided it was not sprained. Thirteen pulled her hand away from Cameron leg, accidently brushing her thigh causing Cameron to moan.

Cameron blushed even more when she moaned at Thirteens touch. She couldn't deny how turned on she was by the younger doctor.

"Your knee is fine." Thirteen stuttered out. Seeing Cameron in her panties got Thirteen very wet. Without thinking she took a step closer to the blonde. She saw Cameron eyes darken with lust and that was all she need to lean in and kiss the beautiful blonde.

Cameron tangled her hand in Thirteens hair and pulled her closer. Thirteen deepened the kiss and started unbuttoning Cameron's shirt. When she finally got the older doctors shirt off she started taking her bra off only to have Cameron push her away. Cameron grinned at the stunned brunette and pulled her shirt off. Cameron looked at the newly exposed skin and felt herself get even wetter.

Thirteen smirked and slowly took her jeans off, not breaking eye contact with Cameron. When her jeans were off she started taking off her bra and panties for the blonde.

Cameron knew she shouldn't be doing this in the hospital with a fellow doctor but when she felt Thirteen cup her breast through her bra she didn't care. All she wanted was for Thirteen to fuck her senseless.

Thirteen pushed Cameron so she was lying down the exam table. She took Cameron's bra off and licked and nibbled at the blonde's neck. She moved down to Cameron nipples and flicked them with her tongue, earning a gasp from the speechless doctor. She rubbed Cameron through her panties, feeling how wet she was for her. Thirteen kissed her way down Cameron's toned stomach while pulling her panties down.

Cameron whimpered when Thirteen kissed up her inner thigh, biting every once in a while. Thirteen ran her tongue up Cameron slit slowly. Cameron grabbed Thirteens hair as she desperately tried to get friction on her clit. Thirteen continued teasing Cameron.

"Please Thirteen." Cameron whimpered, needing her release. Thirteen could hear the desperation in her voice so without warning she pushed a finger inside of Cameron while sucking on her clit, occasionally flicking her tongue across it lightly. Cameron moaned when she felt Thirteen curl her finger inside of her, hitting her G spot. Thirteen entered another finger inside of her and that was all it took for Cameron to go over the edge.

When she came down from her high Thirteen kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Do you want to come over later?" Cameron asked her suggestively.

"Of course." Thirteen said with a smirk.


End file.
